ink_devil_sansfandomcom-20200215-history
INK DEVIL SANS! Wiki
Creation Of The Ink Devil! Ink Devil Sans is created by skylandergroupdraws account in Deviant Art a Gif of him and then showed the full body in their other account GladionzSilvally account on Wattpad. He is sometimes mistaken as the child of Sans(Undertale) and Bendy(Bendy And The Ink Machine) He is sans from one of the AU's when the timeline having a genocide run. Not much info is known but there are some being spoiled in Wattpad on the story better when im dancing on the last Authors note the is a an origin of him and some of the updates for the story. Inspiration of him was Gaster sans, Cross sans, And Ink sans. Personality He;s quite a stubborn person, He is not really used to being comforted. Sometimes gets crazy when Enko(Corrupted Bendy) Takes control, He is a gentle man and very nice but sometimes can be rude. He is very hyper or very excited when he meets anyone that is his idol like Gaster Sans, Seraphim Sans, Dust Sans, Ink Sans, And Error Sans. Background Since his AU is during the genocide run, But before that two ink creatures fell in the underground known as Bendy and Boris(both from BATIM).They helped to distract Chara who is forcing Frisk. While they were fighting in the judgement hall sans went to where flowey used to be when frisk fell. Instead of flowey there's an Eco-flower where the ink as surrounding at. When talking to and held a knife as a gift Enko possessed him when was fully 'restored'. While taking control of him he made him almost kill everyone that was left. He already had killed frisk/Chara but they had to reset fully if they want to continue, Boris was immediately injured badly and bleeding lots of ink after being recovered by Bendy. So Bendy had to fight him, and well was successful. So he took him in where they lived and the barrier was somehow broken.Then after meeting Alice, Bendy, and Boris as well Erase(A AU version of Trap Shadow from Skylanders) Many months and years passed, and he gotten CRAZY again. Then Ink and Error found about his existence and attempt to stop him, surprisingly he became almost like Error until sans gotten back control. Relationships With Others Ink Sans * Ink sans is considered a friend,He teaches him to be able to control himself, Even when bad things happen. He also teaches him how to draw, and learn how to fight. Error Sans * Error is considered a Father-Figure,He teaches how to fight very well, and talk to him about some thing Gaster Sans * Gaster Sans is considered a Brother or a best-friend,He is just there to take care of him since he is always stubborn to go back at his AU so Gaster sans take him there. Cross Sans * Cross Sans is considered a Brother, He talks and plays around with Ink sans and they usually talk with their 'Other' friends. They are able to see each other's ghost friends. Lust Sans * Lust Sans is more of what Ink Sans doesn't want to be.. Horror Sans * Horror Sans is definitely what Enko admires except for sans.. Dust Sans * Dust Sans is more of what both Enko and Ink Devil Sans wanted to be Reaper Sans * Reaper Sans is like a Uncle And A Dad to Ink Devil Sans see Geno Sans * For an odd reason Geno is like a Mom to him.. He doesn't know why exactly but he just sees him as a Mom.. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse